


Lee Mood

by Cglrebinkieprincess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tickling, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cglrebinkieprincess/pseuds/Cglrebinkieprincess
Summary: Virgil is in a lee mood. Usually when Virgil is in a lee mood he goes to his boyfriends, Patton or Roman for help. But now only his boyfriend Logan is home.





	Lee Mood

Virgil woke up rather giggly. Oh no. Patton and Roman had to help Thomas with a theatrical performance today which only left his boyfriend, Logan to help with his lee mood. Logan was the only one who hadn't tickled Virgil before because Patton and Roman were more emotional which made Virgil a lot more comfortable. He wanted so badly to be tickled he just couldn't stand it anymore. So, begrudgingly, he stood up and walked to Logan's room. He knocked on the door.   
"Come in, Virgil" Logan replied through the door. Virgil twisted the knob to find Logan reading a book about astronomy in a beanbag chair.  
"Good morning Virgil. What can I do for you" Logan put the book down and stood up, smiling at his significantly shorter boyfriend.   
"Well, I have a predicament of sorts. Patton or Roman usually help but they are out today so I want you to help me" Virgil replied trying to elude to what he wanted without having to say it.   
"Ah. Patton told me this might happen. You want me to tickle you, correct?" Logan asked putting an arm around Virgil. He blushed a deep crimson and nodded.   
That was all Logan needed before he started to pinch at Virgil's ribs. Virgil was already holding in nervous giggles so he busted out into immediate laughter upon the usually stoic sides tickles.   
"NAHAHAHA I-IT TIHIHCKLES!" Virgil screeched in between laughs as Logan moved on to his tummy.   
"That's the point Virgil. Isn't this what you want?" Logan teased. Virgil nodded. Logan skimmed around Virgil's tummy trying to find a particuarly sensitive area when he felt his finger skim over Virgil's innie.   
"NHOT THE NAHAVEL!!" He yelled trying to push Logan away from that spot. Logan smiled fondly and swirled a finger in his innie. Virgil went completely bolistic.  
"NAHAHAHA LOHOHOGAN!!! I CHAHNT THAKE IHIHIT!! STOHOHOP" Logan recognized Virgil's tone and stopped immediatley, rubbing the ghost tickles away.  
"Hehehe thahnk you" Virgil forced out.   
"You are quite welcome Virgil. I have to say that was rather adorable. Do not hesitate to come to me whenever you crave more stimualtion" Logan tweaked Virgils side causing the emo to let out a yip. Logan brought Virgil to his bed and gladly napped with his ticklish boyfriend.


End file.
